The invention relates to a device for preventing motor vehicle locks having keyhole slot from freezing.
As is known, the door locks or the luggage compartment locks of motor vehicles often freeze up in winter, which leads to the known measures which are often taken early in the morning in the cold and darkness:
(a) One tries to heat the lock with a cigarette lighter. Apart from the fact that this is only possible when there is no wind, the lock becomes much too hot at some points. The head wind can then later cool the lock again so that the liquid still present freezes again and the lock is then frozen up once more.
(b) One tries to unfreeze the lock with the contents of spray tins. Of course, this is only successful if it is at all possible to spray into the keyhold slot, which is frequently closed by a locking plate or else by ice.
(c) One pours hot water over the lock. However, this hot water has first to be heated, which takes time, and furthermore even more water, which is at first still hot, comes into contact with the lock. The varnish can rupture when it is subjected to such high differences in temperature.
(d) One can as a precaution put into the lock certain fluids which are to prevent any freezing. However, the key on the bunch of keys is then also always soaked with this fluid, which is unpleasant.
All these measures have in common that they have to be frequently repeated.